Remember me
by taiyakii
Summary: Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi milikku, karena itu memang tidak akan pernah bisa dan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku. Bahkan jika hanya sebagai seorang gila yang selalu mencintaimu.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember me**

By : Lisa Saberofcatana

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : M

Warnings : Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Boyslove, MxM, OOC, AU, Miss typo(s), bahasa berantakan, dan lain-lain.

Summary : Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi milikku, karena itu memang tidak akan pernah bisa dan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku. Bahkan jika hanya sebagai seorang gila yang selalu mencintaimu.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I do not own the character

A/N : Rated M pertama Lisa!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menjadi dirinya sangatlah menyedihkan. Dia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, yang sudah punya kekasih. Dan sekarang ia harus menemani sahabatnya yang sedang terpuruk di sebuah kelab malam.

Dan parahnya, sahabatnya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Terserah orang-orang mau menyebutnya apa, homo menjijikan, sakit mental, atau apapun itu ia tidak peduli. Karena cinta adalah hal yang tidak memiliki tolak ukur.

Dan cinta juga hal yang begitu menyakitkan. Sama menyakitkannya dengan melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang galau dihadapannya. Orang yang dicintainya…

"Naruto- _hik_? Ayo ikut aku- _hik_." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dan menarik tangan Naruto.

Kelab yang memang elit tersebut memang memiliki fasilitas yang wajib diacungi jempol. Sampai kamar bagi para orang yang terlalu mabuk- bisa juga untuk orang yang tidak tahan untuk segera _making love_ \- pun disediakan.

"Kita mau kemana, eh? Sasuke!" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke mengajaknya memasuki sebuah kamar di lantai dua kelab tersebut. Hal ini membuat perasaan Naruto campur aduk. Takut, ragu, dan juga.. senang?

Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto keatas ranjang dan mengurung Naruto dibawahnya. Sasuke mulai meracau.

"Sakura- _hik_ , dia.. mengapa dia selalu menyakitiku? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengerti aku- _hik_? Ia bersikap egois.. Diajak bercintapun tak mau- _hik_! Apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Sebelum Naruto dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu melumat bibir Naruto dengan rakus. Seperti ia lebih membutuhkan bibir itu ketimbang udara.

Naruto mencintai Sasuke.. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan jika ia menerima semua ini?

x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Efek minuman keras memang sungguh menyakitkan, _hangover_ -nya parah sekali. Tapi ia ada dimana?

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa ia berada di sebuah kamar asing, bertelanjang bulat dan sedang memeluk Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tanpa diberitahu, sebenarnya Sasuke tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi melakukannya dengan Naruto? Setahunya ia masih normal.

"Hei, _usuratonkachi_! Bangun!"

"Ngh.. Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolakku semalam?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

Mata Naruto membesar. Jujur, ia terkejut- sangat terkejut jika Sasuke bertanya seperti itu. Naruto memandang lurus kedepan dengan sendu, tidak menatap Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Lalu berkata pelan.

"Aku.. mencintaimu."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang terkejut. Tapi ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya tak bertahan lama. Wajah tampan itu kembali datar.

"Aku ini normal." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Ucapan Sasuke bagai sebilah es tajam yang menusuk tepat di hati Naruto. Tapi memang, ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku akan mencoba untuk tid-"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, _usuratonkachi_!" Sela Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Aku memang normal. Aku butuh pelampiasan."

Sasuke memberi kunci apartemennya pada Naruto. "Tidak ada yang tahu aku punya apartemen. Mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersamaku."

Naruto tidak tahu, ia harus berterima kasih atau justru ingin bunuh diri.

* * *

Naruto sudah menjadi sebatang kara semenjak ia masih berumur 13 tahun. Makanya semenjak ia bertemu Sasuke saat ia SMA, ia sungguh sangat bersyukur.

Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaannya. Menganggapnya sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Sasuke terlalu mengambil banyak peran dalam kehidupan Naruto.

Sebagai seorang sahabat sekaligus rival, dan juga sebagai cinta pertama Naruto.

Sasuke terlalu banyak memiliki ruang di hati Naruto. Hati yang ia pikir hanyalah ruang kosong berdebu yang telah lama mati semenjak ia melihat orang tuanya mati.

Naruto tahu ia masih tetap tersakiti, dengan kembalinya fungsi ruang hati tersebut.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku disini. Mungkin kau akan banyak menungguku dari kantor. Jika kau bosan kau bisa pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan atau ke taman. Lokasinya dekat." Jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, _teme_."

"Kalau begitu.. lebih baik kita mulai sekarang, Naruto. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Ujar Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto ke kamarnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menurut.

x-x-x-x-x

"AH!"

Ia hanya bisa mendesah dengan nikmat jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Pikirannya menolak untuk melakukan ini semua. Ini hanya pelampiasan, ini salah. Tapi hatinya berkata, asal bersama Sasuke.. tidak apa-apa.

"Ah! Ah! Suke-Ah!"

Naruto terlalu lelah merasa kesepian.

"Nikmaat, Aah! Ahh!"

Jadi kali ini biarkan ia merasa dibutuhkan, sekali ini saja.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.."

* * *

Sasuke selalu pulang setiap jam 10 malam. Tapi seminggu sekali ia menginap. Ia selalu meninggalkan Naruto setiap malam dalam kegelapan.

Dan waktu itulah yang sering Naruto gunakan untuk menangis diam-diam.

Isakan Naruto terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar itu. Sangat memilukan dan menggerogoti hati.

Ini memang salah, tapi terkadang manusia memang mengambil jalur yang salah. Karena memang manusia adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna, tapi belum tentu sempurna.

Naruto juga selalu bangun dengan sisi ranjang yang dingin. Karena memang Sasuke tidak akan pernah berada disampingnya, untuk menghangatkannya.

Baik dalam bercinta ataupun kehidupannya.

Menyedihkan.

x-x-x-x-x

Entah kenapa kali ini mendadak Sasuke menginap. Padahal jatahnya menginap untuk minggu ini sudah ia gunakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Sakura." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Mereka sedang berselimut setelah kegiatan bercinta mereka tadi. Bersiap untuk tidur.

"Bersabarlah." Hanya itu yang dapat Naruto ucapkan. Jika ia mengucapkan sesuatu lebih jauh lagi, maka perasaannya juga akan terluka lebih dalam lagi. Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya dan berpura-pura tidur.

Tapi lagi-lagi hatinya menghianatinya. Tanpa dapat ditahan, ia terisak.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke saat mendengar isakan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya teringat orang tuaku saja." Dusta Naruto. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Jika ada apa-apa ceritakan saja padaku." Ujar Sasuke lalu mengelus rambut Naruto pelan. " _Oyasumi_."

Rasanya Naruto malah ingin menangis lebih kencang lagi. Perhatian Sasuke barusan..

Sepertinya takdir sedang berusaha mempermainkan perasaannya.

x-x-x-x-x

Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke semakin dekat saja. Ini membuat Naruto semakin bimbang. Ia harus bagaimana jika suatu saat Sasuke meninggalkannya?

Naruto menggeliat dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu Naruto mendadak bangun dengan segera dari posisi tidurnya. Hari ini Sasuke ulang tahun!

Naruto memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Sasuke senang.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat kue untuk Sasuke.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap Naruto segera pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli segala keperluan dan resep untuk membuat kue.

Akhirnya setelah berjuang dan tangan luka-luka karena memotong buah-buahan, rambut berantakan dan terkena tepung berkali-kali, dan pipi belepotan mentega, kuenya selesai.

Naruto menamakan ini semua 'Perjuangan Dua Puluh Tiga Juli'

Ah, abaikan.

Jadi Naruto menaruh kue itu di kulkas lalu menunggu Sasuke pulang.

15 menit, 20 menit, 30 menit.. Sasuke belum pulang juga.

Naruto memutuskan untuk terus menunggu.

x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan luar biasa lelah. Hari ini lembur. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mampir lagi ke apartemennya dan langsung pulang kerumah.

Sasuke hanya tidak tahu keputusannya membuat hati seseorang semakin terluka.

Saat tiba dirumah, ia mendapati Sakura dan keluarganya memberi kejutan ulang tahun untuk dirinya. Hal ini membuatnya terkejut, namun tetap senang.

Kehangatan dengan Sakura inilah yang selalu ia tunggu.

Jadi malam itu Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk _candle light dinner_ di taman belakang dekat apartemennya. Tak mempedulikan bahwa hari sudah malam.

x-x-x-x-x

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ternyata ia tertidur. Sekarang sudah pukul 11 lewat. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan datang.

Untuk menutupi kekecewaannya Naruto memutuskan untuk bermain ayunan di taman belakang.

Naruto menggunakan jaket tebal lalu segera keluar dari apartemen itu lalu pergi ke taman belakang.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari ayunan saat ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya sedang makan malam dengan kekasihnya.

Ya, dengan kekasihnya. Tentu saja Naruto tidak punya hak untuk melarang mereka. Tapi air matanya tidak mau berkompromi. Air matanya turun deras.

Naruto segera berlari menuju apartemennya. Setelah sampai, tangisnya pecah. Naruto meraung seperti seorang bayi. Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Seperti saat ia kehilangan orang tuanya dulu.

Rasanya sakit sekali…

 _Tbc_..


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto segera berlari menuju apartemennya. Setelah sampai, tangisnya pecah. Naruto meraung seperti seorang bayi. Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Seperti saat ia kehilangan orang tuanya dulu._

 _Rasanya sakit sekali…_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Ps : Sepertinya chapter ini kan menjadi songfic. Lagu yang akan Lisa pakai adalah Moments, by One Direction. Buka ya lagunya, bagus.

* * *

Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya yang dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Dan terus menangis.

* * *

 _Shut the door, turn the light off_

 _I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love_

 _I wanna lay beside you, I cannot hide this_

 _Even though I try_

* * *

Naruto tahu dengan jelas siapa dirinya, apa statusnya. Tapi kenapa perasaannya masih saja sakit seperti ini? Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

* * *

 _Heart beats harder, time escapes me_

 _Trembling hands, touch skin_

 _It makes this harder_

 _And the tears stream down my face_

* * *

Tidak bisakah ia memiliki kehidupan lain bersama Sasuke? Atau setidaknya mengulang waktu dimana belum ada Sakura dalam kehidupan Sasuke?

* * *

 _If we could only have this life for one more day,_

 _If we coulf only turn back time_

* * *

Sasuke harus tahu bahwa Naruto benar-benar mencintai Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sasuke bahagia. Sasuke harus tahu Naruto benar-benar menghargai tiap detik kebersamaan mereka.

* * *

 _You know I'll be your life, your voice,_

 _Your reason to be my love_

 _My heart is breathing for this,_

 _Moment in time_

 _I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today_

* * *

x-x-x-x-x

"Sasuke- _kun_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Panggil Sakura ditengah acara makannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku.. Dijodohkan."

Sasuke merasa ada petir menyambar ubun-ubunnya.

"Lalu.. Kau menolaknya bukan?" Tanya Sasuke menghibur diri.

"Maaf, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku telah mengenal orang ini dari kecil. Dan aku pikir hubungan kita sudah tidak harmonis lagi. Aku merasa perasaanku memang sudah semakin memudar. Jadi aku menerima perjodohan itu."

Sasuke selalu jatuh pada lubang yang sama.

x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Ia terlalu kacau jika harus pulang lagi. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya saja.

Sasuke mengintip ke kamarnya untuk melihat Naruto. Ternyata Naruto sudah tidur.

Sasuke butuh sesuatu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Jadi Sasuke mengambil _cola_ dingin dari kulkas. Dan disana terdapat sebuah kue _tart_ yang berisi buah-buahan. Kue siapa ini? Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk menanyakan Naruto perihal kue tersebut.

Saat akan membangunkan Naruto, Sasuke melihat bahwa pipi Naruto basah oleh air mata, hidungnyapun merah. Naruto menangis?

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke.

"Ugh.. Suke?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto datar. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Kue dikulkas itu punya siapa?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Oh, kue itu tadinya ku buatkan untukmu. Tapi karena sekarang sudah lewat ulang tahunmu, ya sudah ku buang saja ya." Ujar Naruto lalu berusaha untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Tapi Sasuke menahannya dan langsung menghempaskannya kembali ke ranjang.

"Apa kau menangis? Karena apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Tiba-tiba tangis Naruto pecah lagi. "YA! Aku menangis Sasuke! Hampir tiap malam, karena kau!"

"Aku melihatmu bersama Sakura tadi, kurasa kalian sudah tidak ada masalah lagi, kan? Kurasa kalian sekarang bisa kembali menjadi pasangan harmonis seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang kau bisa melupakan aku!"

Sasuke melihat tangan Naruto yang di plester karena terluka membuat kue tadi sore.

Sasuke langsung bergerak untuk memeluk Naruto. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengecewakanmu. Ayo sekarang kita makan kue buatanmu."

"Baiklah."

Saat Naruto ingin berjalan menuju dapur, Sasuke menahannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada yang kulupakan," Ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Apa?"

"Ini." Ujar Sasuke lalu langsung menarik Naruto dan memberikan Naruto ciuman lembut.

x-x-x-x-x

"Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Sakura."

Naruto yang sedang memakan kuenya langsung tersedak.

"Minum, minum." Ujar Sasuke menyodorkan minum ke Naruto.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Naruto memasang raut terkejut.

"Dia dijodohkan. Dia bilang sepertinya hubungan aku dengannya sudah makin tidak harmonis lagi. Hah, bilang saja kalau dia memang tidak mencintaiku."

"Ya ampun, Sasuke.. Aku turut bersedih."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?" Tanya Sasuke menatap mata Naruto.

"Ya, seharusnya. Tapi menurutku kebahagiaanmulah yang terpenting."

Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya.

x-x-x-x-x

Malam ini mereka melakukannya lagi. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Kali ini justru membuat hati Naruto ribuan kali lebih sakit dibanding sebelumnya. Karena ditiap nikmat itu datang, Sasuke selalu menyebut nama Sakura. Sasuke juga bermain sangat kasar hari ini.

Kenapa perasaannya gampang berubah-ubah seperti ini?

Naruto sangat kelelahan, jadi setelah mereka selesai, Naruto langsung jatuh tertidur.

Sasuke memandang pemuda yang tertidur disampingnya. Sepertinya Sasuke memang sudah mencintai pemuda ini entah sejak kapan. Kalau Sasuke tidak mencintainya, maka ia tidak akan pulang ke apartemen hanya untuk mencari Naruto saat ia bersedih tadi.

Kalau Sasuke tidak mencintainya, maka ia tidak akan meminta maaf tadi.

Kalau Sasuke tidak mencintainya, maka ia tidak akan merasa terharu saat Naruto berkata bahwa kebahagiaannyalah yang terpenting.

Kalau Sasuke tidak mencintainya, maka ia tidak akan mencium pemuda itu dengan penuh perasaan tadi.

Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya pada pemuda pirang itu.

x-x-x-x-x

Naruto terbangun lebih dulu pagi itu. Ia mengingat kejadian semalam. Di mana Sasuke memang sangat mencintai seorang gadis bernama Sakura. Sasuke itu normal.

Jadi seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Sasuke kemarin, kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah yang terpenting.

Maka ia akan pergi dari hidup Sasuke.

x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke bangun dengan keadaan tubuh yang lelah. Ia melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari Naruto. Setidaknya mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Tapi ranjang disebelahnya kosong. Tidak ada Naruto.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Sasuke mencari keseluruh penjuru apartemennya tapi tetap tidak menemukan Naruto.

Sasuke baru akan mencari Naruto diluar saat melihat ternyata ada surat di pintu. Surat dari Naruto.

* * *

 _Sasuke Teme Uchiha,_

 _Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk pergi disaat kau sedang terpuruk. Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi sahabat yang tidak baik._

 _Tapi kejadian tadi malam menyadarkanku satu hal. Kau sangat mencintai Sakura. Dan homo menjijikan seperti aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikannya._

 _Kau membutuhkan gadis yang layak untuk move on._

 _Aku sudah sampai pada keputusan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku. Tidak akan pernah._

 _Aku mohon jangan lupakan aku. Aku mencintaimu._

 _Gomen, wasurenaide. (Aku berada di tempat aman yang akan selalu ku ingat. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dan mencariku.)_

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke meremas kencang kertas surat tersebut.

"Dasar _dobe_! Benar-benar _usuratonkachi_!"

Sasuke memutar otaknya, tempat yang selalu diingat Naruto berarti…

Sasuke segera mandi dan cepat-cepat menaiki mobilnya. Ia akan segera membawa Naruto pulang.

 _Flashback_

 _Sasuke dan Naruto yang kala itu sedang membolos dari pelajaran geografi duduk di bukit belakang sekolah yang selalu mereka datangi._

 _"Hei, Sasuke." Panggil Naruto._

 _"Adakah tempat yang berkesan untukmu?"_

 _"Ada. Kuil terbesar di tokyo."_

 _"Kenapa itu bisa jadi berkesan?" Tanya Naruto lagi._

 _"Karena aku selalu mendoakan orang-orang yang kusayangi disana."_

 _"Aku juga punya tempat yang berkesan!" Seru Naruto_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Aku selalu ingin kembali ke sungai Osaka yang besar itu, yang ada jembatan besarnya! Aku akan selalu mengingat tempat itu!"_

 _"Memangnya ada apa disana?"_

 _"Itu tempat terakhir kali aku memiliki kenangan dengan orang tuaku."_

x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke segera menuju sungai Osaka yang pernah diceritakan Naruto dulu. Pasti Naruto ada di situ. Memang membutuhkan waktu untuk sampai kesana, tapi itu tidak masalah.

Dan di sanalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto sedang duduk dipinggir sungai. Memandang kilauan matahari yang terpantul di sungai.

"Naruto!" Panggil Sasuke.

Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Angin berhembus kencang. Waktu seakan berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mencarimu, bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau pernah menceritakan tempat ini padaku saat kelas dua SMA."

"Oh.."

"Ayo pulang, Naruto."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mencariku, mengingat apa yang ku katakan padahal itu sudah lama sekali? Kenapa kau mengajakku pulang bersamamu, Sasuke? Berhenti membuatku berharap. Kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku."

"Kau bilang kebahagiaanku adalah hal terpenting bagimu. Sekarang aku ingin kau pulang! Karena kebahagiaanku hanyalah jika bersamamu!"

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu, Sasuke.."

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kita jalani dulu saja. Yang penting kau mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu."

Naruto langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke.

Dan kisah ini ditutup dengan ciuman manis di kening Naruto.

* * *

Eh, gila. Sasuke OOC banget cuk. Paraaaahh..

Lisa masih patah hati nih.. gimana dongg?


End file.
